The Zoo
by Kausa
Summary: Zexmy at the zoo! For Zemyx day! Fluffy, one shot, Au, ummm...cute? XD Epicly short...


**A/N**: Awww I love Zexmy!!!! And Dexion!  
But thats a few months away...  
So heres a story for Zexmy day, because its just that cute.  
Sorry its so short...  
So...My proof reader hasnt gotten to it yet, so sorry for mistakes...  
So...enjoy!!!

WARNING: Fluffy...But thats good. Am I right?

* * *

Zexion glared at his watch.  
It was 1:23.  
If Demyx was here, he would point out that the time was "one two three" and laugh like a little boy.  
Only Demyx _wasn't_ here, which is why Zexion was even looking at his watch in the first place.

"Meet me at the front gate at noon, no later or I'm leaving…" Zexion mocked.  
He had gotten to the gate at ten before twelve, because he was positive that the blond meant it this time.  
That maybe, just maybe, he would be on time.  
Heh, _on time_.

It was now 1:24, and Zexion was growing more and more impatient with every passing minute.  
Where was he?

Suddenly thin arms snaked around his waist, embracing him in a tight hug.  
Now, Zexion thought, these arms could belong to one of two people.  
Either Demyx, his bubbly, happy boyfriend of two years.  
Or some severely creepy person invading his personal space.

If it was the latter, they would receive a hard whack to the face, and Zexion would leave.  
Regardless of what Demyx wanted, he would understand.  
The former would get a small smile and a kiss.

He turned to see his blond haired, blue eyed boyfriend, with a perpetual smile on his cute, round face.  
He quickly grabbed Zexion again, before he had a chance to, and hugged him even tighter.  
"I am _sooo_ sorry about being late Zexy!!!" He squeaked.  
"Your…" Zexion gasped for breath, "Crushing me…" When released, he added, "And don't call me that…"  
"What?"  
"You know…"  
"Zexy?"  
"YES" He shouted with anger.

Demyx's smile grew even bigger.  
This was bad.

"But I just _love_ calling you _Zexy_, because you are my little" Demyx pinched his check and cooed, "muffin!"  
Zexion brushed his hand away, "That makes no sense Demyx…"  
The blond nodded, "Yes it does."  
"It does?"  
"Yup!"  
"Oh…"

While Zexion was pondering how muffins connected to being called Zexy, his hand was grabbed and he was pulled past the front gate.  
His boyfriend paid and soon they were inside.

"Whoa…" Zexion gasped, looking around at all the wondrous sites, "I haven't been here in _years…_"  
Demyx pulled him along swiftly, "Come on! Don't slow down, don't, I have to show you!"  
"Show me" Zexion tipped over a rock, "What?!"

"This…" Demyx stopped and Zexion ran into him.  
Before the men was a rail, and beyond that was a tan, amazing desert, with a huge hill and a waterfall.

They leaned over the edge, looking onward.  
Zexion pointed, "Are those what you want to show me?"  
He was pointing at the lions.  
Thick manes, golden short fur, gigantic teeth and power house jaws.  
Surely, this is what Demyx was so fond of.  
Who wouldn't be?

Demyx shook his head, "Nope, guess again."

Zexion thought, and pointed again, "Well…Those?"  
The elephants.  
Huge, swaying backs, silver skin, trunks with over 40,000 muscles. They were beautiful tanks.  
This had to be what Demyx liked.

Yet, he shook his head again, "Keep trying."

He looked and didn't see anything to interesting.  
Just common animals, almost all of them prey for something much bigger and better.  
Then, Zexion laid his eyes on it.

"I know!" He declared, "The cheetah!"  
They were possibly the fastest animal he knew of, their coats are silky patterns of gold and black, and they are brilliant.  
When encountered with a large animal, they go straight for the wind pipe.

Sadly, Demyx shook his head again, "One last try Zexion!"

With no idea what to do now, Zexion closed his eyes and pointed.  
When he opened them, he saw he spotted the Hippopotamus.  
Aha! This must be it!  
Demyx loves the water and they are powerful water beasts.  
Anything that can weigh up to three tons and run up to eighteen miles per hour, well it has more then Zexion's respect.

Demyx sighed, "No…That one."  
Zexion strained his eyes, "The jackal?"  
"No…"  
"Hyena?"  
"NO!"  
Zexion thought for a second, "You _sure_ its not the lion?"

"Ugh…" Demyx grabbed Zexion on either side of his head and turned it, "Look!"  
"Uh…Zebra?"  
Demyx nodded happily, "Yeah! You finally got it!"

Zexion didn't understand, "Zebras? Why?"  
"You don't get it?"  
Zexion gave him a puzzled look, "Eh…"

Demyx sighed one last time, "Okay well…Zebras are black and white. Polar opposites, right?"  
A nod.  
"The combine the best of two things that should never be together, and make them work. They use it to outsmart the fast, the powerful, and the big. They don't need to fight, because they are smart."  
Zexion was bewildered.  
Demyx…Demyx _knew _something.

Zexion smiled a bit at the blond, who was now jumping with glee because one of the Zebra head butted another one, and the one that got hit fell in the water.  
"And that to."  
Zexion raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"They are so smart and fast and yet…They find time to have fun."  
Demyx looked back at his boyfriend and smiled.  
Pure delight.

Before they left the Zoo, Zexion bought Demyx a stuffed Zebra.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I thought it was cute...Not as fluffy as I wanted, but oh well.  
I hoped you liked it, I did...  
XD And yes, all those facts about the animals are REAL.

**As for "Dont talk to strangers":** Finals are this week and two days next week, then its summer! So no updates until then, well...most likely.

_Please fav, review, and alert!_


End file.
